1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a satellite signal reception device that receives a positioning satellite signal.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a so-called multi-Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) correspondence receiver (hereinafter, referred to as a GNSS receiver) capable of coping with various types of satellite positioning systems such as Global Positioning System (GPS) GLObal NAvigation Satellite System (GLONASS) BeiDou, and Galileo has been developed. Since the satellite positioning systems have been operated by independent specifications and a carrier frequency of a positioning satellite signal is different for each satellite positioning system, receivers corresponding to the positioning satellite systems are typically provided in the GNSS receiver (for example, see JP-A-2011-209288).
Since the GNSS receiver is mounted on a portable or small-sized electronic device operated by a battery in many cases, reduction in size and power consumption of the receiver is one of important matters. In the GNSS receiver, a so-called down-conversion for converting a reception signal into an intermediate frequency signal by multiplying the reception signal by a local signal is performed. In JP-A-2011-209288, since a local signal supplied to the respective receivers is common to the respective receivers, it is possible to reduce power consumed for generating the local signal, but it is necessary to separately provide the receivers for the positioning satellite systems since a converted intermediate frequency is different depending on the carrier frequency of the received satellite signal. As a result, an advantage of reducing the power consumption is low in terms of the entire receiver.